Crazy Truth or Dares with the Naruto cast
by LilGothicPanda
Summary: im back! :D and guess what! i STILL suck a summaries! xD but as the title says it's crazy truth or daes with the naruto cast.
1. Chapter 1

-1**Disclaimer: I no own naruto! D:**

**Announcement: okay I finally got around to remaking the sucky beginning! Hopefully THIS time the story wont get deleted by the site. Now ON WITH THE STORY (by the way, look for the announcement at the end of the chappie :D)**

**--(page break)--**

**It was just a normal day in the Naruto world. The birds were singing, Tsunade running the village like always (Me: while drinking sake might I add ;D) and the Oh! Look at that the sand siblings and Akatsuki are visiting! How nice. That is until all the Rookie 9, the Sand siblings, and the Akatsuki got a mysterious letter telling them to meet at this mysterious house's basement! Hmm…I wonder what will happen now? (Me: Lets find out shall we? ;3)**

**Temari: FINALLY! Were here! (Me: btw everyone's standing in front of the basement door)**

**Sakura: -looks at the door with a cautious look- So…who's going first?**

**Neji: I vote…-points to Sasuke- Sasuke to go first..**

**(Everyone's eyes turned to look at the Uchiha 'Avenger')**

**Sasuke: N-nani!? -face turns almost snow white- w-why me!?**

**Neji: Because…-opens basement door-…I said so! -tosses him down the stairs-**

**(When Sasuke finally hit the ground he looked around to see nobody was there. He turned on his sharingan to make himself look cool and took in his suroundings. It was a black carpet with one red sofa that could hold three people that had black through pillows on it, next to it was a red love seat and a simple red recliner. All were placed in a semi-circle around a cherry wood coffee table that had 6 soda cans on it, a flat screen TV that hangs on the wall and beneath the TV were a Wii, x-box 360, game cube, and a stack of DVD's and video games next to a DVD player. The walls were painted black and had a red clock hanging on the west wall, along with some posters of the bands Evanescence, H.I.M, My Chemical Romance, Linkin Park, Dragon Force, and Slip Knot. Up against the east wall was a cherry wood desk that had a computer and picture of a little white puppy being held by a little girl with black hair and green eyes that was smiling ear to ear sitting on top of the computer. Next to the computer was a red cordless telephone. On right of the South wall was another door, problibly a closet. And up against the east wall next to the desk was a bed with black bed sheets and gray pillows with a little plushie of the fox skelanimal sitting alone in the middle of the pillow. (well that was the description of the basement ;) it was long huh? XD btw the door to lead upstairs is on the left side of the south wall)**

**Sasuke: -finally realizes that it's safe- Okay guys it safe to come down.**

**(when everyone was in the basement, they were too busy looking around the room to noticed a girls hand that had purple nail polish with the letters 'K' and 'M' painted in cursive on each nail opened the closet door slightly and reached for the light switch (lets just say that the closet door was next to the light switch that's next to the main door mkay?)**

**??: -low whisper- I c-cant reach the switch.**

**??: -low whisper- try harder!**

**??: -low whisper- let me do it!**

**(when that was said the hand with the purple nails retracted back into the closet and if you listened closely you could of heard slight shuffling sounds along with grunts and a small yelp and a whispered 'sorry, love' this time a boys hand reached out of the closet door and hit the light sending the entire room in total darkness)**

**Naruto: OH MY GOD IM BLIND!! -freaks out-**

**Ten-Ten: SHUT-UP! -bitch slaps him-**

**Deidara: OW! You hit _ME_, un!!**

**Ten-Ten: Oops, sorry Deidara.**

**Pein: Relax morons the lights just went out.**

**(back at the closet the door silently opened wider and 6 people silently came out)**

**??: -low whisper- alright guys get into position. It's show time -evil grin-**

**??: -evil giggle-**

**(right then everyone stopped talking and tried to look for the source of the giggle)**

**Neji: umm, girls? Did one of you giggle? -slightly scared-**

**The Girls: No.**

**Sasuke: -sees a pair of dark red eyes- ITACHI! I will kill you after what you did to our clan because I am an -gets in a stupid pose- Avenger!!**

**Itachi: -Slaps sasuke upside the head- you moron! Im standing right next to you!**

**Hinata: Then I-if Itachi is there…then who is that!? -points to the dark red eyes-**

**(Then a pair of ice blue eyes appeared next to the dark red eyes, standing next to the ice blue eyes are forest green eyes, but they were lower indicating that the eyes belonged to someone around the age of 12. Next to the forest green eyes appeared another pair of ice blue eyes, but these were slightly darker, on the other side of the dark red eyes appeared another pair of red eyes, but these were just regular red and lastly over by the switch a pair of jade green eyes appeared with an evil giggle)**

**Sasori: -narrows eyes- I've seen those eyes before, but who are those two others?**

**Itachi: -face turns white- OH F(4kids)!!**

**(the lights turn on to revile Keiko(red), Sakumo(dark red), Cassi(jade green), Kouga(ice blue), Moegi(slightly darker ice blue), and Kimmi(forest green) (Me: might I add that Kouga is holding Sakumo's hand? ;3)**

**Ino and Sakura: Oh god, not you four again!!**

**Temari: uhh who's the dude holding Sakumo's hand and the little pipsqueak? -points to Kouga and Kimmi-**

**Keiko: you all remember my little sister Kimmi**

**Kimmi: HI!! -smiles-**

**Moegi: and this is my older brother Kouga.**

**Kouga -whispers something in Sakumo's ear that made her giggle and blush-**

**Kankuro: Your not planning on doing that talk show story again are you? **

**Cassi: -crosses arms and has a wicked grin- nope, Im done with that!**

**Gaara: good..**

**Cassi: This time this will be a Truth or Dare story!**

**Gaara: not good..**

**Cassi: hush! It will be fun! -hug's Gaara-**

**Gaara: -mumbles-**

**Shikamaru: -yawn- were are we any way..?**

**Sakumo: in my bed room. Break anything and you will DIE!!**

**Naruto: -backs away from the picture in fear of breaking it-**

**Cassi: sheesh you don't have to be so mean saku-saku.. -sweat drop's and looks into the hidden camera in Sakumo's room- Okay that should be it for now, if you have any Truths or Dares you want to ask/dare the Naruto cast, SEND THEM IN!! -smiles ear to ear-**

**Keiko: -slams into Cassi and knocks her out of the camera's view- JA NE!! -turns off camera-**

**--(page break)--(page break)--(page break)--(page break)--(page break)--(page break)--(page break)--(page break)--(page break)--**

**Okay, okay not the best beginning ever, but hey It somewhat better than the first one! XD please send in a truth or dare to get this story-a-Rollin!! :D just click the little lavender GO! Button…c'mon! I know you wanna ;D I accept Anonymous reviews aswell, just don't flame (this is a non flammable story) and please keep everything below the pg-14 level thanks and have a good day ;)**


	2. An appologie IM SO SORRY!

Jeeze how long has is been since I last updated?

Uhh lets see…FOR FREAKIN EVER!! Dx Im so incredibly sorry to everyone who reads this, I've been so busy with school, life and my art but that's no excuse, I should of made time for this and im very sorry! I promise that I will update soon!

In the mean time this is whats going down.

Since I've been getting into pixel art, I can finally get Saku, Kouga, Moegi, Kimmi, Keiko, and my picture up! (Not real pictures, but us in anime ver.) And it'll be up very soon! And I have to re-write that character profile thing again... (Jeeze that's gonna be a pain I can feel it) anywhoo, im very very VERY sorry for the inconvenience and I promise I will update! (This is very soon considering that its Thanksgiving break for me and then the week after it'll be winter break)

So please be patient for a little longer! D:


End file.
